


У Гриммджо — ярко-синие глаза

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо выхаживает Улькиорру</p>
            </blockquote>





	У Гриммджо — ярко-синие глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Блич-кинк, заявка: "Гриммджо/Улькиорра. Улькиорра ослеп и почти лишен сил после развоплощения. Гриммджо заботится о нем, охотится, лечит. Харт-комфорт, акцент на остроте ощущений."

Когда чернильная тьма перед глазами сменяется серой мутью, Улькиорра понимает, что наступает день. Он не помнит, что это значит. Не помнит, чем день отличается от ночи. Он не помнит ни одного цвета. Их названия утекают сквозь ресницы в песок.

Но «днем» Улькиорра переворачивается на бок и пытается встать. День означает, что Гриммджо ушел и не увидит этих жалких попыток. С каждым разом Улькиорра достигает большего. Сегодня он прошел два метра. Два с половиной — критически поправляет себя Улькиорра и цепляется за шершавую стену, пережидая головокружение. Колени дрожат, по вискам катится липкий пот — Улькиорра чувствует собственный кисловатый запах. В глубине дыры пульсирует сгусток боли, и Улькиорра царапает ногтями гладкую плоть изнутри.

Реяцу Гриммджо маячит где-то за пределами восприятия, и Улькиорра шагает назад, к убежищу из мягких одеял и вороха подушек. Об одну он спотыкается.

Улькиорра приходит в себя, когда перед глазами черно. Рядно слышится тяжелое дыхание Гриммджо. Он тяжело обнюхивает Улькиорру, касаясь кожи, немного пофыркивает. От него остро и пряно тянет зверем, кровью и песком. Под ложечкой сосет, и Гриммджо отстраняется. Раздается звон посуды — Улькиорра представляет, как Гриммджо, сидя на скрещенных ногах, раскладывает еду по тарелкам. Где он ее берет, Улькиорра не думает. А когда его вдруг окутывает сочный запах мясного бульона, Улькиорра содрогается от голодных спазмов. Живот крутит, а Гриммджо продолжает возиться.

Когда в губы тыкается горячая жирная ложка, Улькиорра едва не отшатывается. На затылок ложится ладонь, Гриммджо фиксирует голову и продолжает проталкивать ложку между губ. Улькиорра открывает рот, и умопомрачительно вкусная порция бульона обволакивает горло. Улькиорра судорожно задыхается и приоткрывает рот. Следующую ложку Гриммджо вливает неаккуратно, и подбирает пальцем каплю бульона с нижней губы.

Улькиорра съедает еще пять ложек, а потом Гриммджо отстраняется.

Бульон пропитывает желудок, превращая Улькиорру в дрожащую губку, и его клонит в сон. Хочется свернуться клубком и накрыться одеялом, но Гриммджо бесцеремонно тянет за руку. Потом толкает на живот и прижимает к полу. Улькиорра затихает, вслушиваясь в дыхание над собой. Он знает, что сейчас будет, и дергается, пытаясь уйти от тяжелой хватки. Гриммджо ворчит недовольно и наваливается сильнее.

Через миг поясницу царапает прохладная, влажная остро пахнущая масса, стекает между ягодиц. Кожу, где она ложится, сразу начинает печь, и Улькиорра облизывает сухие губы, давя дрожь. Гриммджо торопится: спина, шея, бедра, ноги уже покрыты дрянью, которая быстро засыхает коркой. Когда Гриммджо переворачивает Улькиорру на спину, кожа горит так, что перед глазами вспыхивают круги, цвет которых он забыл. Точки выхода реяцу пульсируют, и Гриммджо торопливо покрывает Улькиорру остатками мази, а потом отходит в сторону. Краем уха Улькиорра слышит, как журчит вода, а потом звуки пропадают — остается только гудение огня под коркой, покрывающей тело.

Улькиорра открывает глаза, сидя по плечи в воде. Темнота кажется какой-то выцветшей и поблекшей, едва видимые контуры предметов светятся жемчужной серостью. Пальцы Гриммджо массирую затылок, смывая остатки мази, разминают плечи, но Улькиорра жадно всматривается перед собой, пытаясь догадаться, что он видит. Гриммджо тянет его за руку вверх, заставляя подняться, на плечи ложится пушистое полотенце, сухое и теплое. Улькиорра привык, что Гриммджо продолжает носить его на руках, но сегодня ему хочется идти самостоятельно. Поэтому он упирается в горячую скользкую грудь с бугристой полосой шрама и пытается отстраниться. Гриммджо едва слышно хмыкает, а потом ставит Улькиорру на пол и, придерживая за плечо, подталкивает.

Улькиорра идет, голова кружится от слабости, запястья болят — в них продолжает пульсировать реяцу, биться, словно за тонкой пленкой. Перед глазами опускается чернильный занавес, и Улькиорра хватает ртом воздух — только не это, только не опять. Он теряет равновесие и летит лицом вниз, словно в пропасть. Сильные руки рывком останавливают падение, и Улькиорра тяжело дышит. Гриммджо подхватывает его на руки и укладывает в чистые, пахнущие какой-то химией одеяла. Порывается встать, но Улькиорра судорожно цепляется за него, утыкается лицом в плечо и судорожно дышит, жмурясь до белых вспышек перед глазами. Жемчужная серость возвращается, и Улькиорру трясет от облегчения. Он выпускает руку Гриммджо, и тот встает.

Слышно, как уходит вода, раздается шуршание и плеск. Улькиорра подбирает ноги к груди и натягивает на себя одеяло.

Гриммджо возвращается, когда Улькиорра успевает задремать. Скользнув под одеяло, прижимается гладким горячим телом и принюхивается, дыша размеренно и ровно. Сейчас Улькиорра понимал язык его дыхания лучше, чем речь. Слух возвращался медленно, рывками, и все, что мог чувствовать Улькиорра — это дыхание Гриммджо. Еще медленнее восстанавливались голосовые связки, и они учились понимать друг друга без слов.

Улькиорра трогает Гриммджо за грудь, ведет ладонью по рукам, нащупывая свежие ранки — в районе сгиба локтя, на вене, чувствуется свежая припухлость, а чуть выше еще не разгладился след от тугого жгута. Следы забора крови. Кому Гриммджо отдает часть себя, Улькиорра не хочет задумываться тоже. Впрочем, у него есть догадки.

Он касается внутренней поверхности плеча, кожа кажется тонкой, как пергамент, и Гриммджо довольно фыркает.

— Айзен говорил, — голос у Гриммджо хриплый, с перекатывающимися бархатными нотками на дне колодца, — что арранкары — социальные животные.

Улькиорре все еще неважно даются слова, поэтому он тоже фыркает — в ответ, и прижимается к Гриммджо теснее. Айзен-сама много чего говорил — в том числе и того, что становилось понятным сейчас, задним числом. Айзен-сама, по большому счету, тоже был животным — разве что антисоциальным.

Хочется спать, но Улькиорра не против, если Гриммджо спать не будет — поэтому трется о его бок приглашающе. Гриммджо звонко шлепает по ягодице, и когда Улькиорра представляет, как он ухмыляется, ему кажется, что перед глазами посветлело еще немного.

Гриммджо обнимает, перетекает мышцами, зарывается Улькиорре в затылок, и слышно, как постукивает друг о друга кость масок. Широкая мозолистая ладонь скользит по ребрам, и от этого прикосновения по плечам рассыпается дрожь мурашек. В такие моменты Гриммджо для Улькиорры — это локти и колени, это перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы, горячий язык и влажный член. А еще запах смазки и пота, сорванное дыхание и шорох тканей. Гриммджо обхватывает мягкую плоть Улькиорры, приподнимает вместе с яичками и толкается в промежность — чувствительную точку между основанием мошонки и задним проходом. Когда член соскальзывает, Улькиорра сжимается, а от горла до паха прокатывается огненная волна.

Тело пока не выдерживает силы собственного возбуждения, и Улькиорра пластается под Гриммджо беспомощной тряпкой. А тот напрягается, замирает, а потом тревожно обнюхивает — Улькиорра чувствует, как вдоль груди скользит неровное дыхание, опускается ниже — и вот оно уже согревает сжавшиеся яички.

Улькиорра не выдерживает — нащупывает лицо Гриммджо, неровно ведет вдоль линии челюсти, цепляется за маску пальцами и тянет внизу, к члену. Гриммджо недовольно мотает головой, сжимает пальцы Улькиорры и отводит в сторону. В центре ладони бьется пульс, и Улькиорра разводит колени, обмирая и вздрагивая, когда едва различимый силуэт наклоняется над его пахом.

Гриммджо не берет в рот, не сосет и не лижет — он трогает губами, прихватывает кожицу и согревает дыханием. Улькиорру ломает от избытка ощущений, ему кажется, что он чувствует каждый излом губ, каждую трещинку. Он упирается пяткой в пол, скользит по покрывалу, и Гриммджо, наконец, вбирает в рот член.

Пах задевает маска, и от этого возбуждение накрывает сразу и бесповоротно. Улькиорра стонет, и Гриммджо в ответ прижимает его головку к небу языком. Теперь он начинает сосать — влажный рот сжимает член, а губы скользят вверх и вниз. Если схватить Гриммджо за отросшие пряди, можно направлять его движения — и Улькиорра не отказывает себе в таком удовольствие. И сразу же, словно в отместку, палец Гриммджо толкается в задний проход, трется о стенки, и Улькиорру словно обдает жидким теплом. В ушах стучит кровь, пока Гриммджо сосет ему и трахает его пальцем. Улькиорра разводит ноги шире, но ему мало — и он задирает их, подхватывает себя под коленями, открываясь. Гриммджо изощренно матерится срывающимся голосом, и Улькиорра протестующе двигает бедрами — ему не хватает горячечной влаги вокруг члена. К заднему проходу прижимается горячая головка, раздвигает мышцы, втискиваясь, и Улькиорра выплескивает свою боль в одном долгом низком стоне. Он длится и длится, пока Гриммджо, тяжело дыша, не проталкивается до конца. Улькиорра чувствует его жесткий пах, трущийся о промежность, ерзает, накрывает обмякший член ладонью и теребит яички. Гриммджо взрыкивает, и первый толчок толстого члена отдается во всем теле. Улькиорра скулит, и Гриммджо теряет голову — двигается жестко и торопливо, с хлесткими шлепками. Улькиорра содрогается от каждого хлопка тяжелых яиц Гриммджо. С каждым т олчом внутри словно разгорается пламя — сначала слабое и неуверенное, но начинает пожирает плоть, заставляя извиваться и сжимать мышцы вокруг члена. Гриммджо уже не дышит, он хватает воздух, как загнанный зверь. На грудь Улькиорре падают капли пота, и он вскидывает бедра, насаживаясь глубже. Гриммджо обхватывает его член, сжимает головку, с силой толкаясь пальцем в щель...

Тело взрывается искрами сухого оргазма с такой силой, что Улькиорру подбрасывает. Он застывает вытянутой струной, пока внутренности перемалывают жернова удовольствия. Он даже кричит, и из горла льется низкий чистый звук, переплетаясь с рыком Гриммджо. Брызги спермы летят на грудь, теплые, остро пахнущие, и Улькиорра судорожно размазывает их по коже, всем телом впитывая, втягивая мешанину запахов. Член Гриммджо скользит свободно, с хлюпаньем, а руки дрожат после оргазма так сильно, что Улькиорра чувствует эту дрожь.

Гриммджо обмякает сверху, придавливая всей массой, запускает Улькиорре пальцы в волосы и легонько тянет, что-то мурлыкая от удовольствия.

Улькиорра смотрит на белоснежную до свечения в сумерках маску, на ее отливающие перламутром сколы и думает, что у Гриммджо — ярко-синие глаза.


End file.
